Lily Bishop
Lily Bishop is the daughter of Robert Max and Elle Bishop and is the twin of Jacob Bishop. She is a young child, 4 years old, but her future self is also in her present time. History During her pregnancy, Elle didn't tell Robert about the children, and she was killed after childbirth because of a precognition that she'd lose control of her ability and kill the twins. After this, both children were originally raised by Primatech as agents, under the care of their grandfather, and 22 years later they travelled back to the present day, to change things for the greater good. However, time was changed when Bob was killed, resulting in their father learning of their existence, and forcibly taking them from the Company. Elle was also revived. The pair decided to raise the children together, and eventually also resumed their relationship. They hid in Russia during the persecution of evolved humans, but are now all living in New York. Special Abilities [[Twin Empathy|'Twin Empathy']] This ability forms an empathic connection between her and her twin, Jacob Bishop. It means they can sense each other, communicate through the bond, and will know if the other is hurt or in danger. They also share emotions. However, it can also be a dangerous weakness, since if one is weakened the other is too, and if one were to die, it would be likely for the other to also die. [[Electric Impulse Manipulation|'Electric Impulse Manipulation']] This ability enables Lily to manipulate the electric impulses within the body, and is derived from her mother's ability. She can control a person's reactions and reflexes, and manipulate their thoughts by altering brain impulses. She can also knock someone unconscious by doing this, and kill by doing this or by stopping the heart. She can stop the use of some abilities. If she concentrates enough, she can move people, by altering impulses within motor neurones. [[Portal Creation|'Hand Portal']] She can form a portal from her hand. She can make the portal large enough for several people to move through, and can open them to any location, even in a different time. She can also use them defensively, forming a portal in front of her to absorb an attack and redirect it elsewhere. [[Love Infatuation|'Love Infatuation']] Although it is impossible to artificially induce real emotions of love, she can create a strong infatuation between any two people, or in a singular person at another. She often uses this to cause a distraction, since it is hard for these people to snap out of the trance, and takes time. Empathic Vampirism Lily gains strength from happiness and other positive emotions around her. She absorbs this happiness, and converts it into increased strength, meaning she can lift much heavier objects, fight more efficiently and cause more damage. When she absorbs the happiness, she does not drain it from the people. Physical Appearance Lily appears rather like her mother. She has a rather fragile figure, but is still quite strong. Her hair is blonde, and her eyes are a bright blue. Etymology Lily is an English name which is derived from a flower. Her surname, Bishop, is also English, and means "overseer" as well as being a Christian religious office. Category:Characters